


I adore you, sunshine.

by Osmiummars



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, M/M, Modern Era, Nonbinary Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter), med student Leorio, pianist kurapika, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osmiummars/pseuds/Osmiummars
Summary: As the Christmas season rolls around, Leorio struggles to find a present for Kurapika for them to truly enjoy.
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Kudos: 12





	I adore you, sunshine.

To say the least, Leorio was in a bit of a pickle at the moment. Two days before Christmas, and he still had nothing to give to his partner. Leorio hadn't been thinking about Christmas at all the whole year. Studying to be a doctor was time consuming and stressful, Kurapika understood that, thankfully. They had been patient with Leorio like how he had been with them. They didn't celebrate Christmas, the two usually dropped by Gon and Killua's home to say their Happy Holidays and what-not. Kurapika didn't have anything against Christmas, they were just always lonely during that season. Leorio had recalled Kura describing it as "Onism" which meant a type of monism. They had gotten really deep explaining it too, like they had been studying it for years. "Your life is indeed limited to a single reality-by virtue of being restricted to a single body, but something is clearly missing." Kurapika's voice practically sang through his head.

This year was different, both of them had achieved accomplishments they'd never thought they would get to before. Kurapika had finally gotten themself comfortable enough to play the piano around Leorio and of course, Leorio had gotten into Medical school. Leorio had to admit, between thinking about those two events and the jolly tunes of the mall, he was pretty damn happy about today.

Knowing Kurapika, they must not have wanted much. Leorio was in love with his partner's minimalism. When they had first met, he could admit, he hated their bad attitude and how they always had something to say; sometimes, he still did. But, that wasn't the point. Kura's stand in life was goal-motivated and neatly orientated. Pika grew up with no parents or extended family. Leorio undersood that he may need a bit more patience with them than compared to someone else, it may not have seemed like it, but they were a time-bomb. Somedays, they lashed out on Leorio during arguments and needed a bit to cool down. Which was understandable, Leorio could admit, he did the same thing at times. They weren't dysfunctional, no not all.

Leorio glanced around each of the stores, earning himself a light sigh of defeat. "What would they want?" He mumbled, for as long as the two had been together, he still struggled on keeping up with his partner's interest. Not that he didn't listen of course. Kurapika just always seemed passionate about the things they spoke about, almost as if they could go on and on for hours about different songs and their majors or minors, their daily jog and how many miles they ran. As corny as it may have sounded, Leorio could feel his pride grow each time they came in with a bright smile. “Maybe they’d want a new jogging outfit?” He questioned, “No... Wait.” Leorio headed straight for the escalator.

Then it hit him, and for a moment. Leorio felt like the dumbest fool to ever walk the planet. Quickly, he jumped off the escalator and ran off. As he ran, he prayed that whatever he needed was still in stock for him.

* * *

“Pika!” Leorio called out as he bursted into the door, “I’m ba -“ He suddenly went silent as he heard the echo of seemingly ‘Claire De Lune’ on the piano. A song he remembered Kura explaining they wanted to learn a few weeks prior. “Pika?” He called out in a softer tone, walking down the hallway in search of them. “I got you something from the mall, I think you’ll love it.” 

Slowly, Leorio entered the music room and froze by the doorstep. Kurapika was indeed playing on the grand piano in the middle of the room, facing his back towards the doorway that Leorio stood in. He couldn’t help but watch in small adoration of how they played. Their smile lit up the whole room. It wasn’t rare to see Kurapika smile, but the days where they wore a frown changed the whole vibe of the home.

Leorio slowly crept up behind the shorter and leaned down, reaching in his back and grabbed a small black box. As silently as he could, he pulled open the box open. Kurapika suddenly jumped up and turned. Already in combat mode, their hands had been raised into two fists, causing Leorio to jumped back. “Woah woah, sunshine! Take it down a notch.” He said while waving his hands innocently. Kurapika’s expression softened, “Oh, Leorio.” They sat back down, “I’m sorry about that.” Leorio shook his head. “No need, I uh.. Got you an early present.” 

“Oh?” Kurapika rose a brow as they sat back on the piano bench thingy, Leorio wasn’t exactly the smartest at musical lingo. Leorio nodded quickly in response, “Here.” Slowly, he kneeled down behind Kura and wrapped a silver necklace around their neck. Kurapika lifted the small charm. On it, was a large fancy K with a heart next to it. “I know it’s not a lot, but I thought you’d like it.. Since it wasn’t a lo -“ Leorio was almost thrown off of his feet when the shorter pulled him into a tight hug. “Why did you get this, Leorio?” Kura asked with a slight chuckle. Leorio then froze, after all that time spent in the mall, he hadn’t come to a conclusion that he actually liked. He seemingly forgot people actually gave explanations to gifts they get and receive. “Oh.. Well..” The taller glanced away, Kurapika’s suspicion only grew. “Leorio, what did you do?” “Huh?! Nothing nothing!” Leorio waved his hands quickly. “It’s just..” Kurapika crossed their arms, waiting patiently. Leorio took a deep inhale, “I adore you, sunshine. And as bad as this year’s been, I want you to know i’m with you on every step of the way.” Leorio watched as their expression softened. 

“Leorio..” Kurapika stood up, gently rubbing their eyes to hold back the tears that had started to form. “Oh goodness.” They chuckled, Leorio quickly straightened up. “Do you not like it?! I’ll take it back!” Kurapika shook their head quickly. “I love it! I do!” They gripped the charm, “I didn’t get you anything though..”  
Leorio reached forward and pulled them into a hug. “I don’t need or want anything, I just want you to know how amazing you are.” He rested his chin atop theirs, “You were playing Claire De Lune, right?” Kurapika responded in a silent nod. Leorio leaned back and pressed a gentle kiss to their forehead, “It sounds amazing, sunshine.”


End file.
